


Safe and Sound

by Ruth809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth809/pseuds/Ruth809
Summary: Carly Ambrose lives a perfectly charmed life, as daughter of a powerful politician. But life for Carly has been pure hell and that forces her to commit a shocking act. Alone and on the run, Carly struggles with the demons of her past and her every growing powers. Within the fire and chaos that surrounds her, Carly with encounter Sam and Dean Winchester. And the connection Carly shares with Sam might end up being her salvation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into the show Supernatural, which is amazing. This is my first fanfic of the show so please bear in mind that I might get one or two things wrong with the story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy! All comments are welcome!

Carly twitches her head every five seconds, wrapping herself tighter inside her black coat. Her sleek black leather boots splash against the tiny rain puddles dotting the sidewalk. She walks within the shadows, hiding in plain sight. It is how she would rather be. Then again, it had always been her wish to be ordinary and not be the daughter of one of the most prominent politicians in the country. Richard Ambrose is making headlines once again. And in this case, Carly is the reason behind it.

            Night is falling fast and this is a good thing. Her fingers begin to tingle again. She balls up her warm hands into fists to resist the urge. They still burn from yesterday. Carly doubts that anyone would recognize her in this part of the city, where dive bars and prostitutes reign supreme. A police siren blares near by and she ducks inside.

            Her high end outfit makes for people to stare. _So much for keeping a low profile_ , Carly thinks to herself. She sits on the last stool, leaning on her side. The barman asks with a gruff voice, “What can I get ya?”

            “Wa-water.” It’s the first time she has spoken. “With a lemon.”

            “I ain’t got no lemons, Princess.” Carly is too fearful to respond to the insult.

            The music and voices blur inside her mind, just like the events from yesterday. She could imagine her father wrinkling his nose if he ever saw his daughter inside a dive bar. The water from the glass slouches between her trembling hands. She can hear the barman snicker. Taking giant gulps, Carly almost drops the glass when she hears her father’s name.

            Behind her are two guys sitting at a table. The one who is reading the headline of the newspaper is much shorter than his friend. “’Richard Ambrose was found burned to death at his office yesterday morning. Police have not released any details of the ongoing investigation. His daughter, Carly Ambrose is missing and wanted for questioning.’” He puts the paper down. “What do you think, Sam?”

            Sam is entranced with Carly’s school photo plastered on the paper. Locks of his soft mahogany hair falls over his eyes, brushing against his shoulders. He is lost in a thought, Carly could tell. She can’t stop staring at Sam, having the urge to reach out and touch him. 

            Carly almost forgets that she is supposed to run away when Sam glances at her, instantly recognizing her from the photo. His eyes of green dazzles her and at the same time scares her. They were the kind of eyes that knows secrets. That can stare straight into a soul. That know the truth.

            As she hops off the stool, she runs towards the door and can almost feel his hand brushing her arm. She runs towards the shadows, through the alleyway. She hears her name, a ghostly voice that fills her with dread. “Carrrrlyyyyyyy.” It is the same voice that she had heard many nights with her father. His hands smoothed across her stomach, her breasts, her throat.

            “Carrrrrrlyyyyyyy.”

            She sees a shadow running towards her. Her hands are raised, not in surrender. But of power. The heat burns her hands as she see the flames towering above her. But still, the voice taunts.

            Another shadow comes closer and Carly pushes it away with more flames. “Ah! Son of a bitch!” Another voice calls out her name. It is a different voice. Of kindness and concern. Something soothing. Something good.

            Carly’s arms fall in defeat. Her body crumples to the floor in relief.

 

            _Sam sees the wall of flames. Behind it is Carly Ambrose with her arms raised, creaming “Leave me alone! Go away!” From the instant he saw her picture, Sam knew that there was something about her, especially her eyes. The smile knew how to hid pain and anguish very well._

_Dean stupidly tries to grab Carly, but she is too fast and pushes him back with the flames._

_“Carly!” Sam yells. ‘Carly! Please stop!”_

_Carly obeys and the flames disappear. What is revealed to him is someone broken, but unbowed. A young woman on the edge of oblivion. A young woman who cries for help. For mercy. For hope._

Carly almost expects to feel her cashmere lined coat around herself. Instead, she is wrapped in a thick blanket, staring at the floor. She felt arms guide her inside the bunker (as she heard Dean referred to it) which looked anything but. There is a comfort knowing she will sleep in a bed and not on a park bench. Carly plans to sleep for the night and then take off since she take another risk of discovery.

            She remembers the money and cards tucked away in her coat and when she is about to get up, Sam and Dean enter the room. “Look who’s awake? Sleep well, Princess?”

            “Don’t call me Princess!” Carly raises her hand towards Dean, feeling the fire.

            “No, no, Carly. Please don’t.” Sam slowly pushes Carly’s hand back down. His eyes calms her, sooths her.

            “I mean, seriously you can’t go around and burning everyone down. Like me, for example.” Carly could see the soot on Dean’s shoes.

            Sam looks to Dean. “Dude, you’re not helping.” He turns to Carly. “I want you to know that you’re perfectly safe here and no one will find you. We’re not here to hurt you.” Carly knows, without a doubt, that he meant it. “Can you tell me what happened to your father?”

            “I don’t know.” Carly replies automatically.

            Dean looks at Carly with a raised eyebrow. “I think you shooting flames and the fact that your dad was found burned to death pretty much tells me all I need to know.”

            “What does it matter to you, huh? What are you, some undercover cop?”

            “Well, we’ve been cops and priests and have done all other jobs over the years. But mostly we hunt demons.”

            That word echoes inside Carly’s mind. She doesn’t question Dean’s answer.

            “Carly,” Sam sits across from her. “I know you have abilities. And that’s okay. It doesn’t mean your evil or anything.”

            “But I am. I killed my father.”

            “Do you mind telling us why?” Dean takes on a softer approach.

            Carly closes her eyes just so Sam or Dean look into the truth of her actions. She still felt the endless touching, kisses and caresses. The intensity of his breath blasting her ear. He reigned over her, pushing himself deeper and deeper until sucking away any and all strength Carly had left. Refusal for submission would be met with a slap. Not that it would have made a difference since Richard Ambrose always got what he wanted.

            “I couldn’t take it anymore. I burned him.” From their looks of understanding, Carly realizes that she spoke the truth without even knowing it.

            “You didn’t deserved to be abused like that, Carly.” Sam whispers.

            “He always called me Princess when he was with me. That’s why I hate that name. Sorry I almost burned you.”

            “I’ve dealt with worse.” Dean smiles.

            For the first time in a while, Carly smiles.

 

            _Carly begins to yawn. Sam can see that she is extremely tired. He places his hand on her bare arm, assuring her that she will be okay. Her hair is a classic blond, her eyes are pure an innocent blue. In a way, she reminded him of Jo._

_Dean goes to rest, while Sam makes a cup of tea. His heart is tugging towards the room where he hopes Carly is getting much deserved rest. When he takes a final sip and washes the mug, Sam isn’t able to resist the urge to go check on Carly._

_She is curled up in a tight ball under the blanket. Sam hears a tiny whimper. He takes one step inside the room, but stops when Carly whimpers louder. He reluctantly steps away and quietly closes the door._

_Carrrrllllyyyyyy._

The voice gets louder with each octave until it is on her ear. His hands are on her throat as he squeezes the air from out of her. Carly struggles to breathe, turning her head to see smiling, enjoying her suffocating.

            His face is slowly revealed and Carly sees it. A demon with black eyes. As black and dark as anything Carly has seen.

            _You can’t escape me_ , he says. _I’m always with you_.

            _That’s not true! You’re lying!_

            He shakes his head, evilly smirking _. This is your destiny, Carly. I am always going to be with you._ He leans closer until his breath is in her ear. _Inside you_.

            She tries to push him away from her with a fireball. He expertly doges each of them.

            She jumps out of bed, with the cold sweat covering her whole body. Carly almost expects to be on the floor, but realizes that she is at the bunker with Sam and Dean. A loud rumble startles her and feels it inside her stomach. She can’t remember the last time she ate. At the edge of the bed is her coat. She checks to see if the money and cards are still inside the lining. They still are. Not that either one of the guys would try to steal her money.

            Carly reluctantly opens the door and smells food. Her mouth waters with the scent. Sam is already up sitting at the table, drinking from a mug. A plate of food is near him. Never in her life has she seen such beauty in a man like Sam. His hair is a bit messy, wearing a blue plaid shirt. Carly slowly walks from out of the corner, clearing her throat to make her presence known.

            He turns his head and smiles. “Good morning, Carly. How did you sleep?”

            “I slept okay.” Carly stares at the plate of scrambled eggs, toast and strips of bacon. Hunger makes her body tremble.

            “You can have it.” Sam says to her, noticing her hunger. In two seconds, she shoves the still warm eggs inside her open mouth. Food never tasted so good to her. The plate is almost empty when Carly discovers who rude of her it is to stuff food like she did. “Sorry.”

            “There’s no need to be sorry.” As Sam gets up to hand give her a mug, Carly opens the cabinet door. Sam stares at the cabinet and turns to Carly. He must have seen this before, she thinks to herself.

            “How long have you been able to do that?”

            “For years. But I would do it in secret.” As a child, she satisfied her ability to brush her hair without her hands. Or make her dolls move across the shelf. “Did—did you ever do that? Move things?”

            “I did,” He said simply. “I would get these visions and move things with my mind.”

            “Do you still do that?”

            “Not anymore.” Carly wonders if it is that same force that made her connect with him. “Do you remember when you first had the ability to make fire?’

            Carly shrugs her shoulders. Her hands would become uncomfortably warm. The urge to see things burn became stronger as the abuse got worse.

            “I’m not sure. He took what was mine. He took my baby.” Carly takes a sip from her mug. Sam gazes at her with empathy. So much of it that it hurts for Carly to look. “I guess I deserved it.”

            “No, Carly you didn’t deserve any of it. He shouldn’t have hurt you like he did.” Sam drapes his hand on top of hers. It feels good to her. The heat of her hand decreased as if Sam is pushing it away.

            When Carly hears footsteps, she quickly withdraws her hand from Sam’s. Dean is also incredibly handsome, despite being shorter. The girls from her school would drool over him. “Did I interrupt anything?”

            “You always do.” Sam replies, breaking into a smile. A smile saved just for her. Carly suddenly feels tired and excuses herself back to the room. But not without smiling at Sam, thanking him for the breakfast.

            She turns to the corner, when she collides with someone. Carly gives a loud yelp, raising her hands. “Get away from me.”

            “But—”

            “Carly, relax,” Dean hopelessly sighs. “Cas won’t bite or anything.”

            “Are you a demon hunter, too?”

            “Not exactly. I’m an angel. I sometimes help out.” Like Sam, Cas has the ability to sooth with his voice and eyes. A light blue that are filled with wisdom and vulnerability.

            “I never thought angels wore trench coats.” When her mother died, Carly asked her father if angels would take care of her. He brushed her aside, stating that angels didn’t exist. Carly almost had the urge to ask Cas how mom is doing.

            “I am sorry if I did startle you. That was never my intention.”

            “You didn’t know I was here. If anything I was the one who almost burned you.” That last part slipped out from her mouth.

            Carly completely forgets about leaving and instead looks through the bookshelves, her eyes sweeping across the whole room. She always loved reading, her nose under books. She quietly made honor roll as what dad demanded her to do. One minor slip up, one B and Carly would suffer the consequences. Stanford beckoned to her, the hope of escape.

            _Carrrrrllllllyyyyyy._ The voice returns, along with a violent throb in her head. _You think you can escape me?_

            “Stop bothering me.” Carly moans. “Just leave me alone.”

            Warm fingers tilt her head until she stares into the pair of black eyes. Heartless and cruel. _You should have through things carefully, before you did what you did. Tsk, tsk. Good little girls never disobey their fathers._

“Stop it! Please stop!” Carly is sucked deeper inside the cavern, her body cold.

            “Carly? Is everything alright?” It’s Cas, the angel.

            She turns her head slowly, and blinks. “I couldn’t feel better.”

 

            _Sam hears Cas yelling at Carly, who is throwing fireballs at him. Gone are the innocent blue eyes and are now a cavernous black._

_“Oh crap, not again.” Dean says. Sam holds him back as to not tackle Carly to the floor. She stops and smirks at Dean. “Well, well. I do admit Carly has good taste in men. Not exactly digging the trench coat.”_

_“Not that she had a choice, what with you getting her knocked up. You don’t exactly make father of the year.”_

_“Nice comeback.” In lighting speed, a huge curtain of fire pushes Dean and Sam to the floor. Cas lunges towards Carly, but he is flung across the room._

_Sam holds out his hands. “Carly, please listen to me—”_

_“’Carly, please listen to me.’ Oh god, you’re so pathetic. You think Carly is going to be saved by the three amigos? She’s mine and always will be._

_“You can fight this, Carly. Fight as hard as you can.” Sam can see a flicker of blue within those eyes. She is fighting against the demon. As hard as she can._

_“Carly, Carly, you are so naïve.” With a sweep of a hand, Carly is swept aside. Sam can no longer see any blue. “You can’t fight me.”_

_By some miracle, Cas tackles Carly to the ground as she squirms. His hand is on her forehead, her body glowing. She screams and fights his off. She successfully pushes Cas off her._

_“Open wide, Princess.” Dean empties a bottle of holy water on her eyes. She blindly fires off more fireballs. Sam artfully dodges each of them, making his way towards her. He holds her as tight as he could. The tighter he holds her, the harder she fights back._

_“Time to go salt and burn some bones.” Dean says._

_“How am I suppose to hold it down?” Sam asks._

_“Don’t you mean her?”_

_“It’s not Carly, it’s a demon.” Both squirm on the floor. Cas produces a rope, tying her up in perfect knots._

_“Dean, you go now. Sam and I will deal with it.”_

_Carly squirms and fights against Sam arms. “Carly, I know you can hear me. Fight it. You can do this.”_

_“She’s too weak to fight me.” Sam feels a hard pain on his groin. He couldn’t kick her back. Her body burned against his. Hotter and hotter, until Sam can feel the flames radiating from within._

_“Cas! The notebook!”_

_“I had no idea Carly was in lovely with a guy who digs chick flicks.”_

_Cas reads from the yellowing pages in his gravelly voice, growing with power. “An angel performing an exorcism? Ha! Nice try!”_

_The combination of both the words and Dean possibly finding the grave, makes Carly scream as loud as anything Sam has heard._

_“Come on, Carly. Fight.” Sam tells her._

_“She—can’t—” Sam is flung back across the floor. Carly’s body glows, gripping her hair, having a full blown tantrum. A plume of black is ejected from her open mouth. She lifelessly falls to the floor._

            _“Carly? Carly!” Sam cradles her body that is becoming colder. Her feels for her pulse that he barely detects._

_“I can’t lose you.” Sam’s voice is just as soft as her pulse._

Carly’s dream was vivid. But she is too weak to fight. It would be because it was not a dream. She only remembers Sam’s plea to fight. And fight she did. She saw the demon disappear, being sucked up. She felt Sam’s hand in her own. He guided her to drink the warm tea he made with the perfect amount of honey.

            For the first time, Carly gets up on her own. She reaches down for the serrated knife she had been able to get without detection. Whenever the urge to burn came, Carly would cut until she bled. A different warmth overtook her as the blood seeped from the open wounds. Cutting required careful surgical incisions. Her stomach and thighs served as perfect location. Only twice did she cut her wrists.

            Although the demon that was her father has finally left her body, it doesn’t mean she isn’t still possessed by other demons. Insecurities and verbal abuses whirled inside her mind. The only way to stop these voice is to cut.

            Carly positions her hand on her lap. The knife trembles in her hand. The knife is pressed against her thin skin, waiting for release. Waiting for relief.

            When the door opens, Carly doesn’t bother hiding the knife. Sam is standing by the door, his green eyes wide with horror. He wants to take the knife away, but he doesn’t move. With his eyes, he pleads with her to put the knife down. Carly isn’t able to look away, entranced under Sam’s gaze. The more she looks, the worse the pain gets. And the worse the shame becomes.

            Carly drops the knife. As soon as it hits the floor, the first tears fall from her eyes. A sob bubbles from her throat. Then another. She hears Sam’s footsteps until he kneels in front of her. Carly moans in untamed sorrow, sobs in his arms. Her whole body trembles and quakes. Each breath exhales more tears and sobs. The pain is too overwhelming to bear. Too much to comprehend. And Sam understands this.

            She stays in his arms for what seems like hours, crying herself dry. Sam brushes his hand on her hand in a lovely gesture. He rubs her back in slow circles. He sooths her, comforts her. Sam gently guides her to the bed, wrapping the blanket around her. As he is about to leave, Carly croaks his name. “Sam.” She takes a tear laced breath. “Don’t leave me.”

            “I’ll never leave you, Carly.” Sam has a bit of reluctance as he sits on the bed, not wanting to take advantage of her openness. It isn’t lust or of passion. What Carly craved was lying in someone’s caring arms. Someone who sees beyond the sorrow and pain.

            Sam lowers himself to the bed, becoming the blanket the Carly has craved. The warmth of his body overtakes her with joy. She tucks herself in deeper into his arms, like a child. She shivers involuntary, not too familiar with a tender touch. Sam rubs her bare arms up and down with his hands. Carly looks into Sam’s eyes again. There is a smile in them, knowing she is safe from self-harm.

            “You deserve better. You deserve so much more.”

            Carly nods her head, believing this for the very first time.

 

            _Carly is falling asleep in his arms. Sam didn’t know how to make of Carly’s silent request of lying in bed with her. He knows that Carly is desperate for affection. For love and protection._

_She is helpless, but at the same time, is a fighter._

_He sneaks a kiss on the top of her head. Carly doesn’t seem to mind. Throughout the night, she whimpers a few times. Sam gives her a gentle squeeze to let her know he is still with her._

_Sam has loved and lost so many times. But he has no choice over Carly. His heart is too deep, too huge, feeling for others._

_Finally, Carly is sleeping without any twitches or whimpers. This makes him smile. He closes his eyes and breaths in rhythm with hers._

           

Carly still feels that beautiful warmth that radiates from Sam. She wakes up with a smile on her face. His hair is messy and rumbled. She simply stares at him until his eyes open. Sam breaks into a sleepy smile. “Hey.”

            “Hi.” Carly has no idea what to say. “Did I wake you?”

            “Not at all,” Sam stretches his arms above him. “Were you able to get some sleep?”

            “Yes. Thank you for staying with me.” Carly’s cheeks were beginning to blush. She sees her clean wrists. “And thank you for stopping me.”

            Sam nods his head. “Carly, I need you to promise me you’ll never do that again. Hurt yourself.”

            “Yes, I promise.” Seeing that nugget of sadness in Sam’s eyes is enough torture for her not to repeat her stunt.

            Carly tucks her legs under her as she sits up. Sam swings out of bed, gazing at her. He boldly a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “My mom used to do that every morning when I would wake up.” The memory made her smile. But then a few tears water her eyes until they spill. She wishes more than anything to be with her mother. She leans onto Sam, placing her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head.

            “I wish I didn’t feel anything. I wish I didn’t have to live.”

            Sam cradles her wet cheeks with his hands. “Don’t say that, Carly. I know it’s hard and you’re in so much pain. You deserve so much.”

            “Do I deserve this?” She means having a kind and caring man by her side. Someone she shares an instant bond with that transcends anything and everything.

            “Yes you do.” Another kiss on her forehead. He then asks Carly if she wants any breakfast. She knows the she is not in the best shape. She has no desire to eat, but for his sake, she agrees.

 

            _Carly slowly eats everything in front of her. Sam can see she has no desire to eat anything, but she does anyway. She wanders around, mostly looking at the books. She recites her favorite quotes from the classic stories that Sam still knows so well. Carly admits that her dream school is Stanford and she hopes to go someday to study law. “I don’t know if I can.” She says hopelessly._

_“It’s a good school. You still have a chance.”_

_“After all that’s happened?” A piercing sorrow is visible from her eyes._

_“We’ll figure something out.” Sam knows of the danger she faces, but recognizes that she is a fighter. One that never quits. And she couldn’t stay hidden in the bunker forever, however much Sam wants to be with her in every waking moment._

_“You’re going close to her.” It is impossible for Dean not to notice his brother’s affection for their new house guest. “How was she in bed?”_

_“Dean, we just cuddled. She needed company.”_

_He offers a lazy grin. “I will admit the girl is hot.”_

_“With pun intended?”_

_“Oh yeah. You still got it, Sammy. Still the ladies man.”_

_After dinner, Carly sits at the table, her eyes still wandering around. “I want to fight with you.”_

_Sam knows what she is implying. “Carly, it’s better if you don’t. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”_

_“I want to help in any way I can.” She pleads._

_“First, you need to help yourself. You still need to heal. I want you to have a life. Become the person you’re meant to be. Trust me this work is hard and I’ve gone through things no person should go through.” The life of a hunter has come with devastating costs and sacrifices. Sam wants to make sure that Carly understands this._

_She seems to understand what he is saying. He takes her hand in his, squeezing it. “The only way you can help me is to live. I’ll help you as much as I can. I promise.”_

_There is no need for Carly to verbally ask Sam to share her bed. In his arms, Carly sleeps peacefully. Before he drifts off to sleep, Sam parts her silky veil of blond hair and kisses her forehead._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two Months Later

 

            The sun is breaking through and a ray of sunshine hits Carly’s eye. She has gotten used to turning to her side and not feel that familiar ache of sleeping in Sam’s arms. He was adamant of Carly to spread her wings, even if it meant leaving him. Ever the expert forger, Dean worked his magic to create an impressive transcript which lead her to gain acceptance to Stanford. She savored each moment of her last night in bed with Sam. His touch, his words of love and comfort, his sweet smile moved her to tears. The topic of their relationship was not mentioned, but both agreed they would stay in constant touch. “If you every need anything, call me. I’ll always be there.”

            And he kept true to his word. The majority of the time Sam called was in the evening. He talked her through her fears and stress. At the worse of it, Carly was very close to cutting and instead of checking herself in a hospital, she called Sam. His voice was just what she needed to hear.

            Since then, Carly has blossomed as she immersed herself in her classes. She sometimes feels the warmth in her hands and could still rearrange her books with just the blink of her eyes. Her beauty has served as a magnet to guys. She didn’t have the heart to say no to any of them and reluctantly accepted dinner dates and frat parties. There was a kiss or two and then going to bed. When it came to sex, Carly drew the line. Lying in someone else’s arms felt like a betrayal to Sam.

            Carly stretches in her warm bed. Her roommate has already left. It is the weekend so Carly has the day free. Last night, Carly called Sam and didn’t pick up. She places her phone on the nightstand, willing for him to dial her number. As if her wish has been granted, it blares loudly. But she doesn’t recognize the number on the caller id.

            “Hello?”

            “Carly, it’s Dean. We’ve been in an accident.”

            “And Sam?” Carly’s heart lurches with dread.

            Dean sighs heavily. “He’s in bad shape.”

            “Tell me where you are. I’ll be there.”

            Carly is quick to get dressed, knowing that Sam’s life is in the balance. She isn’t able to contemplate her life without the person who saved her. Carly talks herself to calm down as she leaves her dorm. A few of her peers say hi, inviting her to another party. The smile hides her anguish and desperation to reach Sam in time.

            Hours later, Carly arrives at the hospital. She spots Dean outside one of the rooms. They instantly embrace. “What happened?”

            “Some loser who doesn’t deserve to have a driver’s license slammed against us…” From the bruises on his face, Carly could tell the accident is a bad one.

“How’s Sam? Will he be okay?”

“Sam got the worse of it. He hasn’t woken up yet.”

She tunes out what the physician tells them about Sam’s condition and the likelihood of his survival. Dean keeps a straight face, but Carly knows he’s about to fall apart.

Both stand next to each other in silence. “He’s survived being possessed and a whole slew of things that are much more worse than some car accident.”

“Can I go see him?”

“I have to warn you, he won’t turn you on like before.”

Carly cautiously walks inside the room. Her heart lurches until she can feel it behind her throat. It is not the Sam she knows. Not of this person lying on a hospital bed with a breathing tube lodged inside his throat. Or how his face is bloated with bruises and scrapes. His eyes are closed shut without a flicker.

“Sam…” Carly whispers. “It’s me, Carly…” A tear spills from her eye and it lands on his arm. She wonders if he felt it. “You can’t leave, Sam. You have to fight. I know you can hear me. Please Sam…” She takes a deep breath to control her voice, wanting to sound strong. “Don’t leave me here.”

Carly holds his hand, squeezes it, hoping to feel him squeeze back. She closes her eyes, praying as hard as she could as the tears roll down her cheeks. She laces her fingers with his and continues to squeeze. The nurse tells her that visiting hours are over. Before Carly leaves, she tucks a piece of hair behind his ear and carefully kisses his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

_The impact was strong that made Sam’s head jerk too hard on the windshield. He had heard Dean pleading with Sam to wake up. When Carly spoke to him and held his hand, Sam felt himself come alive. He was immobile as he struggled to squeeze her hand. He felt the tear that dropped from her eyes._

_Now as he lays alone, Sam screams for Carly. He wants more than anything to hold her._

Dean draped his jacket on Carly to serve as a blanket. He offers her some coffee, which she gratefully accepts. “Went to see him. His condition hasn’t changed.”

Carly can’t think of anything to say. Dean knows this and gives her a hug. “I’ll try to wake him up.” Carly realizes how stupid that sounds.

“You can try setting him on fire, huh?” Dean still has his humor intact.

Sam is still deathly still. Carly holds his hand again, squeezing it. But not too tight. “Hi Sam, it’s me again.” Sitting in front of him, she places his hand on her lap. She begins by talking to him about Stanford and her classes. About the things she’s learned. About how her conversations with him was something she looked forward to.

“You gave me hope. I can’t lose you, Sam. I just…” Carly chokes a sob. She gives his hand a hard squeeze, not caring if it hurt him. “Please Sam, wake up. Just wake up.”

Her hand became warm as she is able to control the temperature. The warmth is of the fire that burns from within. It is the fire that sustains her. He is that fire. That light.

She closes her eyes, concentrating her energy on waking him up.

There is a loud beep. His hand grows cold. People come inside, pushing her aside. Carly watches in horror. She pushes her way towards Sam and takes a deep breath. “Sam, wake up!” Her scream echoes across the room. With a hard squeeze of her hand, Carly screams again, commanding him to wake up.

There is a flicker in his eyes, a low guttural moan. His eyes finally open to reveal a cloudy green. There isn’t any recognition, but this doesn’t bother Carly at the least.

 

_A loud scream, A hard squeeze. A crack of light. Sam’s first sight is of blue eyes filled with tears. She speaks no words, but only cries._

_He gives Carly’s hand a squeeze, letting her know he’s still here._

Sam was transferred from the I.C.U. and into the third floor. Carly knows that Sam wouldn’t be pleased with her missing class just to spend every waking moment with him.

“Don’t…you have class?” Sam croaks.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m here with you and that counts.” He wrinkles his forehead in disapproval. “Sam, it’s okay. I’ll figure something out.”

“You miss more than a few classes, you’ll get dropped.” Carly is about to tell him that her degree pales into comparison with his wellbeing. She remains silent. Sam winces in pain as he wiggles himself into a comfortable position.

“Did you hear me when I was talking to you?”

“I heard bits and pieces of what you said…then I heard you screaming at me and I swear I felt my whole body vibrated. It sounds weird, I know.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“I got lucky this time.” Sam stares at Carly as if in a trance. He never takes his eyes of her soft blue ones. He opens his mouth and is visibly reluctant to say what is on his mind. “What is it?”

“You look like an angel,” He whispers. There is a minute of silence until he speaks again. “Maybe Cas can teach you a few tricks of the trade.”

“I’m anything but,” Carly holds his hand. “You’re my angel. You saved me when I was a lost cause.”

“I was a vessel for Lucifer so I’m not one.”

“Okay, we can agree to disagree.” As painful as it is for Sam scoot over, he makes room for Carly to lie down. She is careful with fitting herself within the contours of Sam’s bruised body. Her leg is draped onto his. Her head is tucked inside the crook of his shoulder. He places his arm around her and she gives off a deep sigh of delight.

 

_Sam wasn’t sure if he should share his vision of Carly. The light was a perfect halo around Carly’s messy blond bun. Her eyes shined brighter than he has ever seen. A soft smile played on her lips._

_When Carly told him of him being her angel, it made for his heart to twist. He knows he is far from being one. Not after all that has happened. Even knowing God himself doesn’t give Sam the distinction of being known as a savior._

_Looking at Carly as she is lying next to him, Sam feels a near perfect bliss despite the pain. His fingertips brush against her hair. She moves closer to him. “Carly…” He sighs her name as he kisses her forehead. Carly looks up, her lips slightly open. Her eyes falls on his lips. Before Sam figures out what is happening, Carly’s lips are pressed against him own. His hand automatically steadies her head. There are no thoughts of any kind. Sam is solely focuses on the soft kiss._

_Carly pulls away and doesn’t speak. In her eyes, she looks for approval. Sam softly smiles at her, nodding his head._

 

           

            In the mirror, Carly has dark circles under her eyes. Her face is beginning to get gaunt. Her hair is stringy and limp. At this point, she would be repelling men from her current appearance. A splash of warm water doesn’t exactly bring her face back to life. If there one thing that brings her joy is that Sam is recovering. That’s all that matters to her.

            Dean can see her cheeks blush with her looking towards Sam’s room. “Moving to the next level?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Don’t play dumb, you and Sam are now swapping spit. He made a great choice this time.”

            Carly has no idea on what to say. Dean also mentions that he took care of her issue with continuing her classes in Stanford. “Consider me as your brother who is still grieving the death of our beloved father.”

            “I hardly grieve for him.” Dean nods his head in approval.

            Sam notices Carly’s appearance and winces. “Have you been eating anything?”

            “I did this morning.” Drinking the watery tea doesn’t constitute as a full breakfast. It is impossible for her to lie to him since he could see through it. There is a plastic container of food that is untouched next to him. “You obviously haven’t eaten anything.”

            “I hardly find hospital food appetizing.”

            “I’ll feed you, then.”

            He looks to the food and sighs. “Just as long as you eat something. I mean it this time.”

            “I promise.” Carly proceeds to spooning the pudding to his open mouth. He finishes half of the meal while Carly reluctantly finishes the rest. “Are you happy now?”

            Sam groans and leans towards her for a kiss. He places his hands on her cheeks. “I’m satisfied.” Her lips tingle as he kisses her.

            “I never felt this happy with anyone.” Carly says as she holds his hand. “I would do anything for you.”

            “If you mean that, then you would take care for yourself. I know you love me, but sacrificing yourself for me doesn’t make me happy.”

            Carly feels her heart sink, knowing he has a point. She places her head on his chest. Listening to his steady heartbeat makes for that joy to return. “I wish I can fight with you.”

            “The only fight you can help me with is for your own wellbeing,” Sam parts her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “I want you to know something. You are the one who can control your powers. They don’t control you. Do you understand?”

            “I do. I’m just scared that I might lose it and…”

            “No, Carly don’t say that. I believe in you, but you have to believe in yourself.” Carly nods her head, vowing to herself that she would do what he says.

            “Will the fight end?”

            Sam ponders this for a minute or two. “I hope so. However long it takes, the fight will end.”

            Carly focuses her attention in being in his arms. She is not too familiar with the fight Sam and Dean are involved. But she knows that it is with demons of all sorts. She thinks to herself that someday she would join in the fight.

            But for now, Carly is thankful that Sam is still here in this earth. That she can have the luxury of lying next to his warm body as he gives her endless kisses and hugs.  

 

 


End file.
